


I Can Make You Love Him

by NeverComingHome



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/F, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:59:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3158708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set pre-series. The lesser of two evils is still no good/sometimes even the right Keating is the wrong Keating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bonnie

Sam feels obtainable, even though he isn’t. She fools herself into thinking that maybe one night he’d have just enough to drink and the argument with his wife would’ve been just unbearable enough that when Bonnie handed him a cup of coffee his fingers would brush hers and he’d look at her with a half smile of interest. She would put her palms flat on his chest and part her lips to refuse, but he would kiss her anyway with only the faintest trace of regret. It’s just that close to happening and, yeah, Bonnie knows that a relationship isn’t a series of brief, adoring glances, but if it was then they would last longer than a night.

She doesn’t expect Annalise to be so depressingly obtainable, but she is and it almost (almost) breaks her heart. Annalise doesn’t do half measures and she doesn’t have to be drunk to do it. Bonnie comes through for her like a glowing ladder of competence descending into the cavernous hole of failure the latest batch of students had dug with shovels made of poorly carried out depositions and pushed back deadlines.

“They can’t all be Cochrans,” Bonnie smiles while handing over the folder.

“I’d settle for Columbo.” She sits behind her desk to go over the paperwork. For a while she’s quiet until Bonnie can’t take it and sits on the arm of her chair.

“How’d I do?”

“Oh,” Annalise shakes her head and turns a page, “I could kiss you, woman,” she circles something, her voice barely a murmur, “I could do filthy, filthy things to you right now.”

“Wait until you hear from the brother.”

“I thought he wasn’t talking?”

“I may have convinced him to help out.”

“And by ‘may have’…?”

“He’ll meet you after your morning class. He says he prefers tea over coffee.”

Annalise kissing her and laughing when Bonnie makes an audible noise of disapproval isn’t nothing. She can’t breathe and she can’t walk away from what will amount to a minute notch on the Keating timeline of fuckery and deceit and that is an issue that needs to be dealt with. It's not like the experiences she’s had have been culminating to this moment and she is not prepared for it with any fiber of her moral being. The moment Annalise stops kissing her Bonnie turns around to gently push the laptop and office supplies to the far corners of the desk while a mouth presses itself to the back of her neck and her shirt is tugged out of the waistband of her skirt to the tune of soft, hollow, laughter and cars battling the rain from the open window. 

“There,” she whispers and turns around with a knot in her throat.

“How considerate of you.”

“Well, yes, it's neater this way.”

“I’ve always said attention to detail is very important.” Annalise pushes the chair away so she can kneel in front of Bonnie and unbutton her shirt just enough to expose her stomach. “You should teach a class.”

“I did, Micromanaging three years ago for study hall.”

Annalise is kissing down her front, but Bonnie has to finish her thought. She isn’t the type of person who dissolves into mush at a hand between her legs, but if she was the sort of woman who didn’t think twice about pedestrians and open windows maybe then Sam and Annalise would consider it cheating. She swallows, but the knot is still there and so she talks around it in the kind of voice southern belles use when commenting on the weather.

“What would your husband say?”

Annalise tastes her slowly, curling it back into her mouth, her shoulder twitching with a shiver that runs through them both.

“Get a camera.”

There’s no regret or guilt in her words; Annalise is as fluent in infatuation as she is in legalese and Bonnie falls for all of it; the boiler plate kisses and the slowing thrust of her fingers making a final argument for them to do this when there’s more time and softer accommodations. Bonnie could’ve never imagined it happening this way, but when she falls asleep that night in her own bed she smiles at the ceiling and whispers, “Sam, who?”

~*~  
They sleep together a couple more times until the day Bonnie is driving them back from the courthouse and she tries to take Annalise’s hand at a red light and is greeted with the other quickly shifting her briefcase onto her lap to block the touch.

“I want to make sure you know how much I appreciate all that you've done for me, but the case is over and so is," she takes a beat, "all that.”

 _Sam would never!_ Bonnie can’t help but think, screaming inside her own head while calmly replacing her hand on the wheel.

“Obviously.” She knows Annalise is watching her now, searching her face for anger or any other emotion that would cause trouble down the road. “I was kidding.”

And it almost, almost, breaks her heart.


	2. Annalise

The last time they have sex it’s cheating. The second time, well, they don’t really need to sleep up the street from the brother to make sure he doesn't get taken out because that’s what the cops are there for, but it’s an excuse to book a couple rooms with an entire floor between them. Frank’s girl slips out at nine and at 9:10 Annalise and Bonnie watch them practically skip out to the parking lot with hands down the other’s pants. 

Annalise doesn't accept excuses from her students and she doesn't accept excuses from herself. She could take out the files and say yes this and I can’t say that until we call Gregory, or she could sit in the middle of the bed and watch as Bonnie undresses with a business like rigidity in her movements. First her shoes, set neatly by the door, then her leggings, and finally her shirt primly folded and replaced into her traveling bag also by the door.

“Where’s my...?”

Annalise dangles the nightgown from her fingertips. “Come and get it, sug.”

She’s not prepared for this anymore than she was prepared to be greeted with anything other than a slap to the face the first night they slept together. Bonnie’s…crush on her husband was laughingly obvious, but the lengths she goes to cover those long looks at him from over Annalise’s shoulder is anything but comedic. Annalise could break her, she could make her beg and think “Sam, who?” if she hasn’t already, but that isn’t why she's here.

When Bonnie slots herself into place atop Annalise she’s already breathing heavy and subtly shifting her hips so that lace is dragging over Annalise’s skin. It tickles so she chuckles, but doesn’t complain and, when she turns Bonnie’s head so she can kiss the pulse at the top of her neck, Bonnie moans like they’ve been teasing and kissing for hours and all she really wants is to get off before she starts sobbing for it like she’s been deprived for years. Really she’s probably thinking of what will happen if Frank and his girl get into an argument and they're caught like this, apart of herself hating Annalise for being so casually messy with her affairs.

Annalise isn’t thinking about Frank or his latest coed as they fool around, she’s thinking about how sometimes she is tired of everything: the disappointing students, the gossiping faculty, their apathetic judge, and the constant knocking at her door and ringing of her phone, but in that din there’s someone lecturing students in a stage whisper, glaring colleagues into quietness, requesting court transfers, closing doors, silencing phones, and that person is always Bonnie. Annalise needs her too much to love her so she decides to fuck her instead.

To be fair, she’s too busy grinding against Bonnie’s leg and begging to come to properly think this plan through.

~*~  
Annalise knows that if she ends up alone it will be because she loves too hard, too infrequently. The last time she and Bonnie have sex Annalise doesn’t know it until after. A quickie in the study ends with a lingering kiss on her collar.

“My bed is rather comfortable.”

“Is it?”

“Memory foam, we should give it a whirl tonight.”

“I can’t tonight.”

“Why not?”

“I’m busy.”

Bonnie’s face changes, Annalise isn’t exactly sure how because the smile is still there, but something flicks ‘on’ that makes the other woman bitterly reply, “Tell him I said hello.”

And now it’s cheating because she has to keep Bonnie, but if she loves her she’ll love her recklessly in an attempt to show just how much-

“-I appreciate all that you’ve done for me, but the case is over and so is," she erases every trace of regret from her voice, "all that.”

Her heart shatters as she says it, but Bonnie just stares at the road and says, "Obviously I was kidding."


End file.
